


Exit Music-fanart

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: An art I made for Tangerine's "Exit Music" fic.
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Exit Music-fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exit Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954860) by [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine). 



> Go read this fic it's fantastic!

[Tumblr link in case it doesnt show again i cant put those photos in here](https://andzia267.tumblr.com/post/629789894375587840/i-drew-ot-a-while-back-for-tangerines-exit-music)


End file.
